Shangri-La
Shangri-La '''is the name of the Zombies map in the Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Pack, Annihilation. Zombies return with vengeance in the mysterious land of "Shangri-La,"'' a legendary shrine lost in an exotic jungle deep in Tibet. Never before seen undead creatures lurk within a treacherous labyrinth of underground caverns. Step carefully through deadly traps and solve the dark secrets buried within the shifting walls of a long lost land.'' Overview Shangri-La, although not as large as Call of the Dead, is a moderately sized map with multiple areas and tight spots, that it is easy to get cornered in. The original four characters return in this map: Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. It is a map with infamous, believing it is a complicated map Players spawn in front of the temple, starting with the traditional M1911, with the M14, Quick Revive, and the Olympia available for purchase. Players can open one of two debris, one leading towards the waterfall and the other one leading towards the tunnels and Mine Cart. Both areas lead to the power room, where players have to activate '''two water levers to activate the water powered generators to get the power on. New features such as the Water Slide and the Mine Cart to help players get around the map quickly. There is also a Mud-Pit Maze near the Water Slide; when the player steps on one of the plates, walls will come down deciding where the player will go, making it a very risky path to take. The new Wonder Weapon, the 31-79 JGb215 makes its debut in this map, with the ability to shrink zombies and allowing the player to kill them just by running into them. The Monkey Bomb returns in this map, replacing the other tactical grenades from the previous maps. Two new Zombies are introduced, the Napalm Zombie and the Shrieker Zombie. Napalm Zombies are highly volatile and burn when the player comes in close contact with them, dealing extremely high damage. When exploded, they leave behind a pile of napalm, killing any zombie or player that comes in contact with it. They are slow, however, to balance their dangerous nature, and the players in proximity to the Napalm Zombie will feel its heat and their vision will be slightly obscured. Shrieker Zombies, on the other hand, are very fast. They sprint towards the player, and once close enough, let out a sound wave. This sound wave causes the player's vision to become distorted and foggy, returning to normal over time. Killing the Shrieker Zombie will cause surrounding zombies to scream out in pain, clutching their heads and dying. Zombie Monkey, a new zombie, appear. They should not be confused with the Space Monkeys of Ascension. They stay around the Pack-a-Punch Machine temple, and when a Power-Up is dropped they will screech and then go after it. If they pick it up, it will cycle on their back as they run back to the temple. If a player kills the monkey before it can get away, it will drop a randomized power-up and any player that is in the game session will earn the trophy/achievement "Monkey See, Monkey Don't". This map also has a major Easter egg, similar to the Casimir Mechanism and the Original Characters Trapped Easter eggs. The Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg is a long Easter egg which features the Focusing Stone and Richtofen's plans for it. Enemies In addition to the normal Zombies, there are also two more Special Zombies. The first is the incredibly nimble Shrieker Zombie; a special zombie that sprints and could disorientate the player simply by screaming at it, allowing the other zombies to attack and down the player without too much effort. However, killing it whilst blinding it gives the player the "Blinded by the Fright" 'achievement. Whilst the other zombie type is the infamous Napalm Zombie, which works as a walking/sprinting time bomb that explodes upon approaching the player. The player could kill it up close, but that would immediately kill the player without either Juggernog or Quick Revive, or the player could harmlessly destroy it from a distance by using a sniper rifle. Another easy way to kill it is to run directly in front of it. Adding to these new zombies are the power-up stealing Zombie Monkeys; much like the Monkeys from Ascension, and they are unpopular with some fans. But if the player kills one of these creatures, it will drop a random power-up, so they have an almost mixed purpose in the map. Not only that but there is also a new trap that will only hurt or kill players called the Punji Stakes. When zombies walk on it, it will shoot up, but they won't get hurt, they'll just wait for the spikes to go down. Weapons Off-Wall Weapons *M14 (500 Points) *Olympia (500 Points) *AK-74u (1200 Points) *MPL (1000 Points) *MP5K (1000 Points) *PM63 (1000 Points) *M16 (1500 Points) *Stakeout (1500 Points) *Semtex (250 Points) Mystery Box Weapons *Famas *Spectre *RPK *SPAS-12 *HK21 *FN FAL *Ray Gun *31-79 JGb215 *CZ75 w/ or without Dual Wield *Galil *Commando *AUG *Ballistic Knife *M72 LAW Features *New utilities, including a Mine Cart, a Water Slide, and a Geyser. *The 31-79 JGb215, is a new Wonder Weapon. *New interactive traps such as the Punji Stakes. *The return of the Monkey Bomb and the Bowie Knife. *Spikemore, a claymore with punji spikes. *A new Easter Egg, known as "Eclipse," that is even more complicated than the one in Call of the Dead , and reveals the true nature of the temple. *Interchangeable Perk-a-Cola spawns (Juggernog and Speed Cola share two spawn points, Quick Revive is always in the first room, and the rest share the same spawn points). *Two power switches. *The Mud Pit Maze. Achievements *"'Time Travel Will Tell" - In Shangri-La, acquire the Focusing Stone. *"Blinded By The Fright" - Kill a Shrieker Zombie while being blinded by it. *"Zombie Disposal"- Kill a Napalm Zombie with no damage to you or your friends. *"Small Consolation" - Shrink every zombie type with the 31-79 JGb215. Trivia *Like Shi No Numa, the Perk-a-Cola Machines spawn randomly except for the Quick Revive that always spawns in the first room, Juggernog and Speed Cola on the upper levels, and Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, and Deadshot Daiquiri in the lower levels. *It just so happens that both maps appear in a place with a lot of forestation, but unlike Shi No Numa, there are no swamps to slow the player down. *This is the second map to feature zombified monkeys, the first being Ascension. *A good strategy with the monkeys is letting them steal the power-up and the power-up will randomly change. You can use this to get a desired power-up if the one dropped isn't very useful at the time. *This is the second map to feature randomly-spawning Perk-a-Colas, with the first being Shi No Numa. *Richtofen can be seen holding the Golden Rod obtained during the Original Characters Trapped easter egg, and the Golden Rod later appears in Moon as part of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg. *According to one of the radios in Moon , Ludvig Maxis apparently teleports to a tomb that was possibly Shangri-La and then shot by Groph, Richtofen's presumably-deceased associate. *Shangri-la is also knowed as Shambala and is a Mythical city like Atlantis. *The shirtless zombies are likely to be monks. The ones with gas masks may be miners, while regular ones are civillians. *The player can hear strange ringing noise towards the beginning of the match. *This map is the first canon map to feature female zombies, the other is Green Run. *On Call of the Dead there is a Easter Egg that sends the so called "Crew" to "Paradise" . Gallery 185px-Eclipse Monkey.png 180px-ZMonkeyClose.png 185px-31-79_JGb215.png|The Shrink Ray 120px-Tak_Ws.png|Takeo on The Water Slide 185px-Annihilation-shangri-la-screen-08-large.jpg|Shreiker Zombie 300px-BurningZ.png|Napalm Zombie 185px-FocusingStone.jpg|Effect of the Focusing Stone 185px-Nika.png|Nikolai on Shangri-La 185px-LaTraps.png|Punji Stakes 185px-PAPLA.png|Starting Room 185px-WaterFall.png|Beautiful Scenery 185px-Uitites2.png|Mine Cart 185px-ZobiesLa.png|Female Zombie 185px-Napalm Zombie.jpg 185px-Nzombie.png Shangri-La ZOMBIES.jpg|A female Zombie. Category:Canon Category:Shangri-La Category:Treyarch Maps Category:Canon Maps Category:Treyarch Category:Map Packs